Black Lantern Corps
The Black Lantern Corps are a major antagonistic organization from DC comics that are part of the Blackest Night crossover series - they are the reanimated corpses of deceased former DC heroes and villains returned to life with a black power ring and with the sole purpose of eradicating all living life in the DC universe on behalf of their god-like master, Nekron. History Black Lantern Corps Members *Black Hand *Nekron *Scar *Katma Tui *Martian Manhunter *Elongated Man *Sue Dibny *Aquaman *Deadman *Hawk (Hank Hall) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Dolphin *Pariah *Crispus Allen *Tempest (Garth) *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Abattoir *Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) *Deacon Blackfire *KGBeast *King Snake *Magpie *The Trigger Twins – Tom and Tad Trigger *Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) *John Grayson *Mary Grayson *Jack Drake *Janet Drake *Jack T. Chance *Tomar-Re *Jade *Superman (Earth-Two) *Lois Lane (Earth-Two) *Zor-El *Terra (Tara Markov) *Omen *Amon Sur *Blume *Glomulus *Solomon Grundy *Bzzd *Alexander Luthor, Jr. *Copperhead ("John Doe") *Doctor Light (Arthur Light) *Madame Rouge *Maxwell Lord *Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) *Khufu *Chay-Ara *Abin Sur *Arin Sur *Terry Long *Robert Long *Hawk (Holly Granger) *Pantha *Tony Zucco *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Ermey *Ke'Haan *Fentara Rrab *Marata Rrab *Santara Rrab *Azrael (Jean Paul Valley Jr.) *Atom (Al Pratt) *Jean Loring *Baby Wildebeest *Laira *Qull of the Five Inversions *Roxeaume of the Five Inversions *Celsius *Tempest (Joshua Clay) *Negative Woman *Cliff Steele's original body *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Stealth *Harbinger *Katana's late husband and children: **Maseo Yamashiro **Yuki Yamashiro **Reiko Yamashiro *Damage *Clone of Bruce Wayne *Animal Man *Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) *Wonder Woman *Superman *Superboy (Kon-El) *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Donna Troy *Vibe *Zatara *Ravager (Grant Wilson) *Ravager (Wade DeFarge) *William Wintergreen *Adeline Wilson *Professor Zoom *Steel (Hank Heywood III) *Sandman (Wesley Dodds) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) *Mister Terrific (Terry Sloane) *Johnny Quick *Driq *Fiddler *Psi *Ravan *Atom (Adam Cray) *Scalphunter *Super-Chief *Bat Lash *Jonah Hex *Quentin Turnbull *Black Mask (Roman Sionis) *Osiris (Amon Tomaz) *Sobek *Yasemine Soze *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) *Golden Glider *Rainbow Raider *Top *Trickster (James Jesse) *Starman (David Knight) *Aquababy *Bug-Eyed Bandit *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Question (Charles Victor Szasz) *Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) *Air Wave (Harold Jordan) *Alexandra DeWitt *Anti-Monitor *Swamp Thing Though an exact list of the former Green Lanterns reanimated by black power rings doesn't exist, Kyle Rayner's ring states that all of the deceased Green Lanterns within the Oan crypt in Green Lantern Corps vol. 2 #39 are transformed into Black Lanterns. Powers and Abilities The Black Lanterns are corpses reanimated by black power rings, which are fueled by the power of death. Corpses reanimated by black power rings are reconstructed if damaged, keeping the body in working order at all times. Black power rings are capable of regenerating typically fatal injuries inflicted upon their users (including decapitation and complete dissolution). The rings generate black tendrils to "root" themselves into the corpses, making it impossible to remove them by physical force. The first black power rings possess no charge, but each time a Black Lantern kills someone and removes their heart, .01 percent power is restored to every ring in the Corps. In Blackest Night #3, Indigo-1 solidifies this theme by explaining that those who rise feed off emotion. Even at low power levels, black rings enable their user to fly and create black energy constructs. They are also unaffected by magic. In "classic" zombie fashion, the bite of a Black Lantern induces a slow-acting necrosis that eventually turns the victim into a fellow Black Lantern. It's unknown if this power can work on any living being, or only those characters who have been reanimated from death before (such as Superman, Green Arrow, and Donna Troy). Black Lanterns are able to read the emotions as colored auras that correlate to the emotional spectrum. Multiple emotions read as a multi-colored aura, while unreadable emotions come out as white. Furthermore, demonic and underworld dwellers (such as Etrigan) are read with a black aura, apparently as unreadable as the white one due to their dead nature. A state of profound suspended animation is enough to fool a Black Lantern by making the target of suspended-animation invisible to the senses of the Black Lantern. Emotionless hearts such as the Scarecrow's render their bearers equally invisible to the Black Lanterns. When facing beings with warped mental states, or otherwise addled minds (such as Bizarro), the correlation between the emotion detected and the actual color that the Black Lanterns see is inverted. In addition to the abilities granted to them by the rings, Black Lanterns retain any superpowers they may have had in life. Gallery logoDC1300095-black_lantern_corps_wallpaper_by_asabru88.jpg Category:Undead Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:DC Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Zombies Category:Necromancers Category:Destroyers Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Demon Category:Criminals Category:Immortals Category:Assassin Category:Revived Villains Category:Cults Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Skeletons Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Elementals Category:Mongers